I'd Lie
by SisterCat144
Summary: Songflick by Taylor Swift. Johnny's a girl in this one. Johnny/Dally


AN: JOHNNY IS A GIRL IN THIS STORY...ER ONE-SHOT. THIS SONG IS BY TAYLOR SWIFT AND IS CALLED I'D LIE! IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE I CAN FIND THIS ON A CD PLEASE TELL ME!! I HOPE YOU LIKE!

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

We were riding in Buck's T-Bird, on our way to The Dingo. I had the shittiest night ever but I wouldn't tell the gang that. No, they're already angry about my parents enough, no telling what they would do if they found out what happened last night. Besides, Dallas would probably end up in the cooler and I'd hate to be responsible for that.

"I was fuckin' this little broad last night." Dally tells me. "She has this crazy idea that we're going out and we're madly in love! Can you believe it?" He then throws his head back laughing. "Like I'd ever fall in love."

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

"You never know." I tell him as the wind blows my long black hair. I always feel like I'm flying when I ride with Dally. Maybe it's because he drives so fast but then again even when we ain't in the car I feel like I can fly. I would never tell him because he's my best friend, but I'm in love with him.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

I know Dally like the back of my hand. He's really tough in every way yet when it's just us, he doesn't put up his wall and doesn't hide his emotions. He's actually a pretty nice guy but he'd kill me if I ever said that to him, let alone anyone else.

We've been best friends since he moved here from Brooklyn, New York. He told me his mom and sister are still there but he got into too much trouble so he had to go live with his old man. Much like mine, his parents are abusive, that's why he's never home with his dad. Insted of turning scared like me, he turned hard as nails. Sometimes I wish I would have too. I think it's better to be tough so no one can mess with you but Dally says I'm better off the way I am. He says being tough isn't as great as you would think sometimes.

I know almost everything about Dally. His favorite color, his first criminal offence, his favorite hobby, and etc. He knows a lot about me too but not my deepest secret.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

The only one who is getting suspecious about Dally and me is Ponyboy. Pony's my other best friend and even though we tell each other everything, I just can't bring myself to tell him about Dally. It's kind of werid because everybody swears that Pony and me are going out but nobody ever suspects that I might like Dally. Tim Shepard questioned me once about it but Dally came over and broke his nose, thinking that Tim had tried to hit on me.

Out of the whole gang, Dally is the most protective over me. I've only went on one date before and Dallas showed up and threatened the guy with in an inch of his life and I've never herd from the boy again. I was mad the next day at him but it's so hard to stay angry at the hood, though most girls would argue.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_And he sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

Why doesn't he see that I'm in love with him? I know I can't be that good at lying and Dallas is the king of avoiding bullshit. He can see through even Shepard's lies but he can't see that when I say I'm fine, I'm really not because the only way I'd be fine is if I was next to him. When I say I'm cold, I really just say that so he'll move closer to me and let me snuggle up to his firm and well built body. Does he know I'm lying but doesn't want to face the truth?

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

If only I could find the courage to tell him how I feel. I'm so sick of seeing him with that tramp Sylvia because she always hurts him, though he'd never let on to anyone else. Why am I stuck as just being friends with the guy of my dreams when girls like her just use him for their enjoyment?

If Dally told me to hold my breath, I'd hold it even if he never said let it out. I'd take a bullet for that boy, though I don't think he'd let me.

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

Dally can do a lot of things no one would think the regular hood could. He can play guitar real well and has a great voice but never sings in public or to the gang. That would ruin his tough image and the only reason I know he can play is because I accidently walked in on him at Buck's one time. He writes his own music and lets me listen sometimes when we're alone. If only that wasn't the only thing we could do when we're alone...

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

Sometimes I stay the night at Buck's with him. There's no place I'd rather be then when I'm laying in bed with his arms wrapped tightly around mine. It feels like somethings in my stomach and is hitting everywhere, trying to get out when I'm touching him. Of course we never do anything, I mean after all we're just friends.

When I wake up before him I like to watch him sleep. His soft snores and steady movement gives me pleasure in knowing that he's still alive and if I watch him long enough, he'll wake up and say he knows he's beautiful but a picture might last longer. I'd then laugh and say yeah but I'd keep having this erge to burn it. Then he'd play wrestle with me and we'll be making so much noise, we'd wake the couples next door up and they'd want to fight ole Dally.

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle_

"Ready to eat, Johnnycakes?" Dally smiles over at me as he parks the car at the rough diner.

I smile at the gangs nickname for me. It never sounded better when it was coming from Dally Winston's mouth. We got out the car and walked on in, knowing we wouldn't be here for long since the fuzz would soon be called.

Sure I love Dallas but I also love being his best friend and I'm too scared right now to risk that...

_Yes, I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_And he loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_if you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

AN: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A SONG FLICK BUT I HOPE IT WAS ALRIGHT!


End file.
